gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: The Butterfly Chronicles
Resident Evil: The Butterfly Chronicles, known as Biohazard: The Butterfly Chronicles (バイオハザード／ダークサイド・クロニクルズ Baiohazādo/Chō Kuronikuruzu?) in Japan, is an on-rails shooter video game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Wii U developed by Capcom and Cavia. The game was released on November 17, 2015 in North America. It serves as a retelling of the entire story of Ada Wong, a mysterious spy whose allegiances are unclear. It was released in Europe on November 27, 2015 bundled with the PlayStation Move accessory. The game, along with The Death Chronicles, is included in the Resident Evil Chronicles HD Collection 2 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Plot The game's plot revolves around the personal story and tragedies of Ada Wong. Its main focus is retelling the events of Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 6 and new chapters are featured. For all segments, the player takes control of protagonist Ada Wong. The Resident Evil 4 chapter features Ada, accompanied by fellow agent Jack Krauser and later goes solo. Scenarios Before the Mansion Incident In a completely new story, this scenario serves as a prequel to both the Mansion Incident and the Train Incident. This scenario also serves as a tutorial chapter where Ada first undergoes her training. Interactivity is limited, and instead the scenario focuses on Ada's mysterious backstory. From the young age of 16, Ada was recruited by the Organization for her talent in gymnastics, right after the mysterious death of her parents. It is also revealed that Ada Wong's real name is actually Megan Li, and she discards the name after her parents are killed. Ada is taught how to handle various weapons, and also learns the art of spying and going undercover. Ada is given her first mission to go undercover at the Arklay Mansion as a scientist, and enters into a relationship with John Clemens, but she leaves after getting the information she needs. Raccoon City This next scenario follows the efforts of Ada Wong infiltrating Raccoon City and subsequently the Raccoon City Police Department. Ada meets up with Leon S. Kennedy, and the two work together until Ada is injured, where she proceeds to go on her own way. Ada is mortally wounded by the Tyrant T-103, and Leon is forced to leave her side. Broken, Ada nevertheless manages to get a rocket launcher to Leon, and escapes the city. Ada No More Ada is emotionally scarred from the Raccoon City Incident. She takes up several jobs for Derek C. Simmons, but Ada quits when Simmons becomes sexually attracted to her. Ada goes deeper into depression for several years, not leaving her house or talking to anyone. Finally, one day, while looking into her scars and seeing herself start to tear up, Ada is saved when she receives a call from her former employer, Albert Wesker. Ada is needed once more. Los Illuminados Ada is dropped into Spain, told by Wesker to recover a Las Plagas sample, and to work with his new recruit, Jack Krauser. Ada and Jack hold a mutual distrust for each other, and the latter's mistrust is further heightened when he sees Ada continually help the US agent Leon S. Kennedy, who is trying to rescue the president's daughter. This scenario mostly follows Separate Ways. A bonus scene after the scenario sees Ada giving a fake Plagas sample to Wesker. Ada tells Wesker she quits; even knowing the dangerous thing she just did, Ada can't go up against Leon anymore. Eastern Slav This scenario follows the events of the CGI film Damnation. Ada impersonates a BSAA agent, and fights with Svetlana Belikova. Ada also clashes with Leon. Neo-Umbrella This scenario serves as a direct retelling of Resident Evil 6. Epilogue/Bonus Scenario In an unknown time, Ada is seen partnering up with Leon on a cold mission in Antarctica. They are both very quiet and have solemn expressions. At the end of the quiet scenario, Leon proposes to Ada. Ada's answer is unknown. A post credits scene implies that the world has sunk into complete chaos, and that everyone close to Leon has died. Reception IGN gave The Butterfly Chronicles 9.1 out of 10. Compliments were given to the graphics, music, and the emotionally charged story, but the gameplay was said to be mildly underdeveloped and the replay value was low. GameSpot gave the game a 8.0 out of 10. They stated "The truly scary thing about this light-gun game is the dreadfully depressing story, and we mean that in a good way." The Darkside Chronicles placed at number 51 on NPD Group's year-end 2015 sales ranking. In Japan, the game began as the best-selling game in the region at 173,000 units sold. In France, the game sold 116,000 units during its debut. Category:Resident Evil Category:Chronicles Category:Survival Horror Category:Shooter Category:Video games Category:Capcom Category:Video Games